Le complot de mariage
by Isatysse
Summary: Se passe à la fin du tome 10 Dragons contre Démons. Archange rentre de Tadix et décide d'avoir une petite discussion avec ses sœurs (qui avaient engagés un assassin pour tuer Tara). Écrit à l'occasion du concours d'écriture pour le tome 11. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !


Le complot de mariage.

J'étais en train de finir de me vernir les ongles de pieds en vert canard lorsque Ramiel vint m'informer du retour imminent de la délégation partie négocier des accords avec Autremonde. Vu la tête qu'il tirait, il y avait apparemment un problème.

-Eh ben, t'en fais une tête. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, t'es malade ? lui demandais-je en fermant mon flacon de vernis.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Yophiel passait la tête par la porte de ma chambre pour nous annoncer que, je cite « Archange veut nous voir, et plus vite que ça parce que sinon aie, aie, aie. ». Ca promettait. Ramiel et moi la suivîmes.

En arrivant devant la porte de la salle d'audience nous retrouvâmes Toxi, Sariel et Camael, l'oreille collée à la porte, écoutant ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.

-Alors ? demanda Yophiel. Qu'est-ce que ça donne ?

-Beeeeen…pas grand chose, en fait, répondit Toxi en tortillant une mèche de cheveux roses autour de son doigt. C'est ça qui est inquiétant justement.

Nous approuvâmes tous. Dans ce genre de situation, si on entend des hurlements, c'est plutôt bon signe. Alors que le silence, ça, c'est très, très mauvais. Parce que c'est le signe qu'Archange est très, très énervé. On n'était pas dans la m****.

-Bon bah, quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! s'exclama Yophiel en actionnant leeeeeeentement la poigné. Nous entrâmes à la queue leu leu. A l'intérieur Archange attendait, les bras croisés, le visage parfaitement neutre. Dans un coin se tenait Gabriel, qui l'avait accompagné sur Tadix, et Uriel, qui lui avait accompagné Gabriel en tant que membre de l'équipe de polo dont ce dernier était capitaine. Il y eut un grand silence. Qui dura. Dura. Jusqu'à ce que Sariel, le moins patient d'entre nous, se décide à ouvrir la bouche le premier. A ses risques et périls.

-Alors ? C'était bien ? tenta-t-il. Vous avez fait des trucs sympas ? Autre que négocier, je veux dire.

-On a joué au casino, répondit Uriel. Et fait un match… ajouta-t-il en s'étranglant devant le regard assassin que lui lançait Archange.

-Oui, et monté un complot pour assassiner Tara ! continua-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Alors maintenant vous allez me dire, lequel d'entre vous a eu cette idée ?

Personne ne répondit. En grande partie parce que nous avions tous, plus ou moins, organisé l'assassinat de Tara. Et qu'aucun de nous ne souhaitait se dénoncer, de peur que les autres ne le laisse porter le chapeau tout seul. Certes on est assez solidaire (à neuf, ça vaut mieux), mais on ne sait jamais.

-Le premier qui parvient à s'enfuir a gagné, chuchotais-je. Et je piquais un magnifique sprint vers la porte, rapidement suivit de Sariel, Ramiel et Yophiel.

-Cours Camael, cours ! cria Uriel en l'attrapant par le bras et en la traînant à moitié. Toxi fut la dernière à réagir, dérapant sur ses talons de douze centimètres, qu'elle retira prestement.

-Revenez ici tout de suite, bande de #*% §& ! hurla Archange. Ca t'amuse peut être ?! persifla-t-il en apercevant Gabriel, plié en deux tellement il riait.

J'étais en train de courir en regardant derrière mon épaule lorsque je percutais quelque chose.

-Ah, euh, désolée, je…commençais-je.

-Anazel, puis- je savoir pourquoi ton frère hurle comme ça ? me coupa l'espèce de boule velue couverte d'yeux de toutes tailles.

-Ah, bonjour Père. Mon frère hurle parce qu'il n'apprécie pas que l'on fuie lorsqu'il pose une question.

Père haussa ce qui devait être un sourcil, parce que vu le nombre d'yeux qu'il a c'est peu dur de savoir. Uriel déboula dans le couloir à ce moment là, traînant toujours Camael qui avait l'air d'avoir couru un marathon tant elle respirait fort.

-Père…Bonjour…, salua Uriel, essoufflé. Camael ne dit rien, occupée qu'elle était à retrouver son souffle. La pauvre était toute rouge, ses longues boucles rousses toutes emmêlées.

-Bon, et bien je vous laisse à vos courses poursuites, qui d'ailleurs ne sont pas dignes de personnes de votre rang, j'ai des choses à faire, expliqua Père en s'éloignant. Et Anazel, ma chérie, fuir lorsqu'on vous pose une question n'est pas très diplomatique comme comportement.

-Comme s'il l'était, diplomate, marmonna Sariel qui nous avait rejoints. Nous acquiesçâmes.

-Et les autres ? demanda Uriel. Où sont-ils ?

-Ramiel était derrière moi mais il a tourné à gauche à une intersection, expliqua Sariel. Je crois que Yophiel a pris la direction des jardins, et Toxi…c'est la dernière à être sortie, Archange a dût la rattraper.

-Quel idée de porter des talons dans une telle situation aussi, bougonna Camael.

-Bon, retrouvons les autres et allons nous expliquer à Archange, proposais-je. Nous n'étions pas très emballés par l'idée de faire face à notre souverain de frère aîné, surtout après l'avoir fui, mais bon, il était seul et nous sept, alors qu'est-ce qu'on risquait ?

Retrouver Ramiel ne fût pas bien compliqué, il s'était enfermé dans un placard et criait parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à en sortir, nous le repérâmes donc à ses cris. Pour ce qui était de Yophiel ce fût nettement plus compliqué, cette dernière s'étant planquée dans les jardins qui font, au bas mot, une dizaine d'hectares. Nous mîmes une bonne heure à la trouver. Elle était perchée dans un arbre, presque invisible au milieu des branches et des feuilles.

C'est ainsi que, pour la seconde fois, nous nous rendîmes dans la salle d'audience. Qui était vide. Aucune trace d'Archange, de Toxi, ni même de Gabriel. Nous mîmes donc le cap sur l'un des lieux où nous étions à peu près certains de les trouver, à savoir l'aile du palais nous étant dévolue.

Nous trouvâmes Gabriel vautré dans un sofa du salon, les yeux rivés sur l'écran devant lui, regardant la rediffusion d'un match de polo qu'il connaissait sûrement par cœur.

-Si c'est Archange que vous cherchez, il est dans sa chambre, nous renseigna-t-il en nous jetant un vague coup d'œil. Vous avez de la chance, j'ai réussi à le calmer. Enfin non, j'ai réussi à l'énerver suffisamment pour qu'il passe sa colère sur le mobilier. Là il devrait être calme.

Nous le remerciâmes. Camael fit mine de lui envoyer un baiser, qu'il fit semblant d'éviter en souriant. Malgré son sale caractère et son peu de préoccupation pour nous ses cadets, Gabriel nous soutenait toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait d'affronter ou de désobéir à Archange. Comme quoi, les conflits familiaux ont aussi leurs bons cotés.

La porte d'Archange était ouverte, nous entrâmes. Toxi était assise sur le lit, contemplant Archange faisant les cents pas. Ce dernier s'arrêta dès que nous passâmes le seuil de sa chambre. Il avait l'air…fatigué. Autant moralement que physiquement. Comme si les récents évènements lui avaient faits prendre plusieurs années d'un coup.

-Archange, commença Toxi en se levant, c'était mon idée. L'assassinat je veux dire. Tu avais l'air de tellement tenir à Tara, Yophiel et Camel voulaient t'aider à la séduire. Alors j'ai eu cette idée, faire un faux assassinat.

-Les autres nous ont aidés à payer l'assassin, continua Yophiel. Il fallait que ce soit le meilleur, pour la discrétion et la précision.

Sariel acquiesça.

-Et qu'auriez-vous fait, s'il l'avait vraiment eue ? demanda Archange, amer.

-On avait prévu cette éventualité, c'est pour ça qu'Uriel t'a accompagné, reprit Toxi. Si jamais les choses ne se passaient pas comme prévu il devait intervenir, soit en résiliant le contrat, soit en sauvant Tara.

Archange porta son regard sur Ramiel, Sariel, et moi.

-Et vous, à part le financement, jusqu'où êtes vous impliqués dans la tentative d'assassinat de la plus puissante princesse de leur univers ?

-Seulement le financement, lui assurai-je. Pour ce qui est de Ramiel et moi, en tout cas.

-J'ai aidé pour certains détails. La partie « assurance » d'Uriel, entre autres, répondit Sariel en haussant les épaules.

Le silence s'installa. Archange nous regardait, glacial. Notre regard à tous dévia lentement vers Camael, grande spécialiste des pleurs-factices-effaceurs-de-rancœur.

-Archange, c'était pas pour la tuer, juste pour t'aider un peu, bredouilla-t-elle.

Ce fût rapide. Les larmes lui montaient à peine aux yeux lorsqu'Archange céda. Il poussa un profond soupir.

-Bon…Je vais considérer ça comme une preuve de votre implication dans la vie politique de notre nation. Mais que cela ne se reproduise jamais, où je vous assure que je vous tuerai tellement que vous en mourrez.

-OUI CHEF ! s'exclamèrent Ramiel, Sariel, Camael et Yophiel. Toxi, Uriel et moi ne dîmes rien. En tant qu'aînés nous n'aurions pas dû laisser faire ça. Y participer encore moins. Ca n'était pas « diplomate », comme aurait dit Père. Mais bon, tenter d'arrêter Yophiel et Camael lorsqu'elles ont quelque chose en tête étant quasiment impossible, ça n'était pas tellement de notre faute. Surtout si elles étaient soutenues par Toxi.

-Dites, vous voulez pas la fermer ? cria Gabriel depuis le salon. J'entends plus mon match avec vos conneries !

-Oh ça va Gabriel, mets-la en veilleuse, tu le connais par cœur ton match ! lui répondit Archange.

S'ensuivit alors une magnifique engueulade entre eux deux qui se solda par l'intervention de notre vénérable géniteur, qui en avait ras le bol d'entendre ses rejetons crier dans tout le palais. Nous fûmes donc tous punis, Père n'ayant pas la patience de décider du sort de chacun au cas par cas.

-Vous êtes consignés dans vos quartiers pour la semaine, et ce tous autant que vous êtes. Sauf toi Archange, mais uniquement parce que tu as des devoirs en tant que roi. Gabriel, viens avec moi. Et que je ne vous entende plus ! s'exclama-t-il en claquant la porte derrière lui.

-Pfff, tout ça pour quelques cris, marmonna Ramiel.

Nous étions en train de ruminer sur notre (injuste) punition lorsque le sol se mit à trembler. Nous nous regardâmes. Les tremblements de terre n'étaient pas rares, du fait de l'instabilité de nos planètes, mais celui-ci était…étrange. Ce n'était pas le sol en lui-même qui bougeait, c'était l'air qui vibrait, chargé de magie démoniaque.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Toxi, les sourcils froncés.

Il y eut un flash de lumière, suivit d'une violente secousse qui nous jeta à terre. Nous nous relevâmes, un peu sonnés. Le tremblement avait cessé, tout était redevenu calme.

-Venez voir ! cria Yophiel, penchée à la fenêtre. Le soleil… ce n'est pas le même.

En effet ce soleil-ci était plus petit que le nôtre. Archange devint tout pâle.

-Ne me dites pas que…murmura-t-il.

L'écran derrière nous s'alluma, montrant nos sept planètes désormais voisines de plusieurs autres. Nous étions passés d'une galaxie à l'autre. A celle des humains et, plus important, des dragons.


End file.
